


Chance Encounter

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Pining, Single Father!Lotor, Single Parents, Suspense, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Honey was still too young to really play with the other kids at the park, but Lance liked taking her there anyway. It was good for her to interact with children her age. It wasn’t good for her to spend all of her waking hours with only Lance.





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated this!! Please forgive me~  
> This one has some plot in it (gasp!) and the appearance of a new character. 
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic Jazzy ♥  
> Please enjoy!

Lance snapped one more picture of baby Honerva in the sandbox before he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He would definitely make sure to show those to his employer later. Lotor never said it out loud, but it was obvious that he disliked missing so much of his daughter’s life. The least Lance could do was take a few photos here and there.

Honey was still too young to really play with the other kids at the park, but Lance liked taking her there anyway. It was good for her to interact with children her age. Even if all they did was sit near each other and build lopsided sandcastles – half of which went into their mouths. But she needed the socialization. It wasn’t good for her to spend all of her waking hours with only Lance.

“La La!” Honey called from her spot, waving one of her chubby hands to get his attention.

Lance smiled. “Yes, Honey?”

“Da!” She pointed toward her work of art. It was a tower. Or a sculpture? Well, whatever it was, it was lovely.

“Nice work!” he applauded her and she beamed, all dimples on round cheeks and platinum curls bouncing.

Ah. Lance wished he’d gotten a picture of that.

As he watched her start to build an addition onto her sand condo, Lance’s mind began to wander. He loved working with Honey. And he loved his job. But he couldn’t help but feel that something was off with Lotor – _Mr. Sincline_ , he had to remind himself.

The future CEO had always been somewhat distant, but lately it had gotten worse. He was coming home from work later and later and leaving before the sun was up. Lance had tried to stay up and wait for him one night, but ended up passing out on the couch and waking up to the sound of the door closing at four in the morning, a blanket that he hadn’t remembered grabbing draped over him.

Lotor was working harder than ever, but more than that, he just seemed unsettled. Perhaps it was the new business acquisition. But there was definitely something else going on. And although it was none of Lance’s business, he felt that, as Honey’s primary caregiver, he was responsible for arranging some seriously overdue daddy-daughter time.

Lance was pulled from his thoughts when a child shouted nearby.

“Aww man!” the boy whined, staring up at the tree shading Lance’s bench. “We’ll never get it down.”

Two other boys stood beside him, one holding a remote control and looking guilty.

After taking a quick look to make sure Honey was still busy building, Lance turned toward them. “What seems to be the problem, boys?”

“James got Darren’s drone stuck in the tree,” one of them tattled immediately, earning a glare in his direction.

A drone? Those kids were maybe seven years old. But, then again, this was the park near where his boss lived. Lance wouldn’t be surprised if they each owned one.

“I just got it,” Darren complained, dragging his hands down his ruddy cheeks. “My dad’s going to kill me.”

Lance shook his head and chuckled. “Don’t go sentencing yourself just yet.” He glanced up at the tree. It was hard to see at first, but his sharp eyes caught sight of something smooth and black among the branches and leaves. “There it is,” Lance said, pointing up. “I think I can get it.”

“Really?!” the boys gaped, eyes wide.

“It’s not too high up,” Lance replied and then rolled up his sleeves. And, with one last peek at Honey in the sandbox, he stepped onto the arm of the bench and began climbing the tree.

It had been a while, and Lance was definitely out of practice, but he managed to reach the limb and give one of the branches a mighty shake. The drone was stubborn, but a few harsh yanks later and it fell free, easily caught by the boys beneath.

“He did it!” they cheered.

“Thanks, Mister,” Darren said, flashing a partially toothless smile, and then ran off with his friends, back toward the open field.

Lance grinned as they took off and then carefully eased himself back down to the bench. He stepped onto the ground and brushed off his hands and the knees of his pants. And he was pretty sure he had a few leaves in his hair. But it had been worth it. Plus, now he could tell his nieces and nephew that, yes, Uncle Lance can still climb a tree.

However, all merriment and pride disappeared when he turned back to face Honey. Something cold swirled in his stomach and clawed up the back of his spine when he realized she was not alone.

The other children were gone, but seated on the edge of the sandbox was an older woman. She was crouched down, leaning close to Honey and speaking to her in a low voice.

Cautiously, Lance made his way over. He wasn’t sure why, but alarm bells were going off in his head. There was something about this woman. She was clad in an expensive-looking black dress suit and a hooded coat that, honestly, was so oversized on her bony form that the outfit appeared to be wearing her. Limp silvery hair hung out from beneath the hood, yellowed at the ends where it brushed against the sand.

Lance cleared his throat, getting her attention.

She looked up at him with watery blue eyes, yellowed and red-rimmed. “Oh,” she said, voice rough and raspy. “Is this your child?” she asked, turning back toward Honey. She reached out for her and Lance swore that every hair on his body stood on end.

“I’m her caregiver, yes,” Lance answered and almost sighed with relief when the older woman drew her hand back.

“I apologize for being so forward,” she said, her gaze returning to Honey. “But this child looks so much like my son.”

Lance raised his brows. “Your son?”

“Yes,” she replied, a smile curving her lips. “He’s…well, he must be eleven or twelve now…” She furrowed her brow. “No, that’s not right. Last Christmas, we-”

“Ma’am!” someone called from behind them. Both Lance and the woman turned to see a young man in a nurse’s uniform running toward them. “Ma’am, you know you weren’t meant to the leave the-” but he stopped when he noticed Lance and Honey. “Please forgive the intrusion,” he said and then reached for the woman’s arm, helping her up.

“It was nice to see you,” she croaked to Lance. “And your darling little one.” Her eyes softened. “Such a good child. So well-behaved…”

“Ma’am, the car is waiting,” the nurse told her as he urged her away from the sandbox.

Lance watched them go, unsure what had just happened. But then the cold feeling dissipated and he released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He faced Honey and she simply blinked up at him, smiling brightly as she rubbed her sandy hands together.

And he swore, from that moment on, that he would never take his eyes off of her again. Even if a hundred kids got their new toys stuck up in a tree.

 

 

It was a quarter till midnight when Lotor turned his key in the lock. The heavy door whined on its hinges as it swung open.

Another long day. Another day dealing with his father’s addiction – as much as the older man denied it – and another day he didn’t get to see his daughter. Or her nanny.

“You’re home.” Lance’s voice startled him, nearly causing Lotor to drop his briefcase.

“Lance,” he breathed, relaxing. “Why are you still up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Lance frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. But then he glanced away, adding a quick, “Sir.”

“There was a late meeting,” he explained, though it wasn’t required of him. “It was afternoon their time.”

Lance nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and Lotor, despite knowing he shouldn’t, found the action rather adorable. “We met someone at the park today,” he said, pulling Lotor from his head.

“Oh?” he mused. “A new friend?”

“No,” Lance replied, biting his lower lip. “I…was distracted. It was my fault.”

Lotor could sense that Lance had already put himself through the wringer about whatever it was that had happened. And his daughter was unharmed, seeing as he received no phone call or message to alert him regarding any injuries. So, he responded calmly. “What happened?”

“An older woman started talking to her,” Lance confessed.

Well, that hardly called for Lance’s remorseful behavior. “Lance-”

“She didn’t do anything,” he interjected. “She just talked to her. But there was something about her…” He shivered. “She was so familiar. And she said Honey reminded her of her son.” Lance gave his head a shake. “I’m sorry. This is silly.”

“If it’s something you’re concerned about, then I shan’t view it as a trivial matter,” Lotor said firmly. “Now, should I contact this woman?”

“No!” Lance held his hands up and then lowered them, his cheeks tinting. “No, I mean. Her nurse came to get her, so-”

Whatever else Lance continued to say drifted into the background as something clicked. A nurse. A familiar older woman. A woman who thought she recognized his daughter.

Suddenly, Lotor was reminded of his father’s phone going off during a meeting earlier in the day. How the older man had all but leapt from his seat and stormed out of the room, his cell pressed to his ear as he demanded answers.

It was Lotor’s mother. She’d gotten out. Again.

And she’d seen his daughter.

“You…” Lotor cleared his throat. “You didn’t tell her your names, did you?”

“No.” Lance shook his head. “I would never.”

“Good.” He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Very good, Lance. Thank you.”

“Mr. Sincline-”

“I’m afraid I’ve got a terrible headache,” he interrupted, lowering his hand and forcing a smile. “I know it’s not a part of your duties, but would you mind running a bath?”

Lance blinked, opened his mouth, and then shut it. “Of course not,” he answered. “I’ll just run upstairs.” But just as he was about to go, Lotor reached out for him, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s thin wrist.

“Thank you,” he said, not wanting to upset Lance, but his mind still reeling from what he’d learned.

“O-Of course,” Lance’s gaze darted to where Lotor’s hand gripped him firmly. “Um…”

Lotor released him. “Never mind,” he said. “I can fill my own tub.”

“But-”

“It’s late.” Unconsciously, Lotor reached out and brushed a thumb along the dark circle under one of Lance’s eyes. “You should get some rest.” When he realized what he was doing, he pulled his hand away. “I’m sure my daughter will have you up at dawn.”

Lance swallowed and nodded, whispering a quick, “Goodnight,” before heading up the stairs.

Lotor watched him go and then sighed. He pulled out his phone, finding the familiar contact and hitting the ‘call’ button. It rang twice before he answered, voice gruff as usual. Lotor took another deep breath to ground himself before he greeted him, “Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh. Lotor's not happy. This is the last thing he wanted.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
